Elizabeth Whitlock
by ImperioYou
Summary: It was just him and her and that was enough, it would always be enough for Jasper and Elizabeth Whitlock. What if Jasper was married when he was changed? Jasper/OC. Oneshot. Short, but sweet.


It was just him and her and that was enough, it would always be enough for Jasper and Elizabeth Whitlock. What if Jasper was married when he was changed? Jasper/OC. Oneshot.

* * *

**Elizabeth Whitlock **

**

* * *

**

It was the summer of 1863 and a small wedding was taking place in the even smaller town of Johnsons, Texas.

"I, Jasper Whitlock, take you, Elizabeth Brown, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Jasper recited as he held the hands of his young bride.

The bride was a mere fifteen years young, but her and Jasper were in love and they didn't want to wait until the war was over until they got married. The preacher had Elizabeth say her vows and he then continued talking, but Jasper didn't care he was too busy looking into his love's light blue eyes.

Jasper loved everything about the young girl. He loved the way her blonde curls were so soft. He loved the way her sun kissed skin felt on his. He loved the way her optimistic personality could make even the angriest man crack a smile. He loved the way her eyes reminded him of the clear, summer skies. He loved the way she had seven cute freckles across her nose; he would tease her by kissing each one. And, most importantly, he loved the way she would forever be his.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Texas, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The preacher, Elizabeth's great uncle, announced. Jasper knew this would be the sweetest kiss of his life.

And he wasn't wrong. It didn't last long, merely a few seconds.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock!"

* * *

Their honeymoon wasn't extravagant, but it was enough. They visited the next town over for a weekend. It was just him and her and that was enough, it would always be enough. They had inherited a small cottage about a half a mile from the center of town. It had one large room with the kitchen off to the side and a bedroom in the back. It wasn't much, but they were grateful.

It was another beautiful Monday and the day of rest was over. The day of rest wasn't very restful to the Whitlocks' though. After church Sunday, Elizabeth and Jasper went back to the worrying about Jasper going back to battle the next day.

They rose bright and early the next morning, but neither got up. They just stayed in each other's arms until noon when Elizabeth's stomach growled loudly.

Jasper snickered and she mockingly glared at him. "I guess I should make us something to eat." Elizabeth muttered before crawling out of bed. Jasper grabbed her hand and walked to the kitchen with her. He watched her patiently as she made a simple breakfast of eggs and milk.

Elizabeth was eating when she felt eyes on her, she looked up and smiled, "What?" She asked Jasper as he stared at her.

He didn't say anything for awhile so she went back to eating, "I'm going to miss you, Liz."

She nodded, looking down at her food. "You'll be back in a couple of weeks. When do you have to leave today?"

"Around four."

"That's four hours we have to do whatever we want." She smiled.

"You know what I really want to do?" He suggestively smirked.

"Wash clothes?" She teased.

He snorted, "Yeah, wash clothes."

* * *

"Two weeks. I'll be back in two weeks." Jasper whispered into Elizabeth's ear.

She had been hugging him as tight as she could for the past five minutes. "Two weeks, I can handle that. As soon as you come back I will fix your favorite meal." She lightly smiled.

"I can't wait then." He returned the smile before unwrapping her arms. "I have to go, Liz. See you soon."

She nodded, but didn't say anything, especially not goodbye.

"I love you, Mrs. Whitlock." He said, trying to make her feel better.

"I love you, too, Mr. Whitlock."

_See you soon. _She would never see him again.

* * *

**Author Note:** Short, I know. I may make it into a longer story where Elizabeth is changed a few years later and later meets Jasper and the other Cullens. (Canon couples besides: Jasper/OC and Edward/Alice). Do you think I should?

**-Whitney :-)**


End file.
